Por amor al arte
by VirtualGravity
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por amor?
1. Chapter 1

Se abre el telón sobre un gran escenario en penumbras:

— _Si mi indigna mano profana con su contacto este divino relicario, he aquí la dulce expiación; ruborosos peregrinos, mis labios se hallan prontos a borrar con un tierno beso la ruda impresión causada_ —aclamó el rubio, vestido de Romeo.

— _Buen peregrino, sois arto injusto con vuestra mano, que en lo hecho muestra respetuosa devoción; pues las santas tienen manos que tocan las del piadoso viajero y esta unión de palma con palma constituye un palmario y sacrosanto beso_ —contestó el azabache, vestido de Julieta.

— _¿No tienen labios las santas y los peregrinos también?_ —preguntó Naruto con pasión.

— _Sí, peregrino, labios que deben consagrar a la oración_ —respondió Sasuke, con desdén

 _—_ _¡Oh! Entonces, santa querida, permite que los labios hagan lo que las manos. Pues ruegan, otórgales gracia para que la fe no se trueque en desesperación —_ a punto de estallar del éxtasis[?]

 _—_ _Las santas permanecen inmóviles... —_ dijo el Uchiha, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado _— Eh...inmóviles..._ —se traba— _cuando otorg-..._

—¡Basta! _—_ vociferó con molestia, Sasori— Ya vi suficiente por hoy

—¡Nah! ¡¿Otra vez?! —protestó el Uzumaki, bajando las manos con resignación— Es la quinta vez que nos detiene

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa —expresó Sasuke con impotencia.

—Eres una maldita frígida de mierda —reclamó el bermejo— ¡¿Es tan difícil de pedir?! ¡Pasión, Sasuke. Pasión! ¡Esto es Romeo y Julieta! ¡No el maldito lago de los cisnes!

—¿Hago lo que puedo, si? —se defendió el azabache.

—No. No estás haciendo lo que puedes. Estas haciendo lo que NO puedes —agregó Sasori, moviéndose de un lado a otro— Si no solucionamos esto antes del lunes, la directiva nos va a cancelar

—No pueden cancelarnos —pretendió el rubio— Esta obra lleva más de 30 años en la preparatoria.

—El festival es dentro de un mes y si no conseguimos sac-...

Mucho antes de Sasori acabara de hablar. Uchiha Sasuke se retiró del escenario con claros signos de molestia. Su libreto fue dejado en el podio principal, refunfuñando entre dientes

—Yo me largo. Estoy harto —dijo retirándose del lugar

—¡Es-espera Sasuke! —trató de detenerle. Mas fue en vano— ¿Qué le pasa...? —gesticuló una mueca de desaire

Un silencio sepulcral, inundo el lugar por un par de segundos. El pelirrojo tomo su bolso y musitó:

—Creo que es tiempo de un cambio...

A las afueras del recinto. 20:34PM:

—¡Sasuke, espera! —le había alcanzado en una mini carrera de pasos— Dios...¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tan molesto? —inquirió con falta de aliento

—Estoy cansado de esta obra. Llevo 3 años interpretando el maldito papel. Simplemente ya no tengo ganas —aclaro llevando las manos a sus bolsillos

—Espera...si es por lo que dijo Sasori...

El Uchiha detuvo su andar.  
Naruto esperaba que dijese algo realmente profundo...pero...

—¿Tu también crees que soy frígido?...

Sus palabras sonaron más bien a una aclaración, que a pregunta. El gusto amargo de su tono de voz le calo los huesos. ¿En verdad se lo había tomado en serio?. Naruto le abrazó por detrás, susurrando contra su chaqueta:

—No, claro que no lo eres —y determinó— Al menos anoche no lo fuiste.

Pero solo una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en el rostro del ojinegro.

—Voy a renunciar al Papel —esclareció Sasuke.

—No quiero actuar sin ti —explicó en un puchero.

—No seas tonto. Solo será un reemplazo. Seguro hay alguien mejor que yo por ahí esperando el papel. No quiero seguir defraudando al maestro.

—¿Y cómo conseguiremos alguien tan guapo y bueno como tú, eh? Tú tienes experiencia en esto —interpreto el ojiazul

—Mhn...ya se nos ocurrirá algo...—murmuró llevando su diestra a su mentón— ¿Que tal un anuncio?

—¿Un...anunció? —ladeaba la cabeza en un acto reflejo.

Preparatoria Konoha, 17:20PM. Las clases han finalizado el día de hoy y el timbre, resuena aclarando la partida de los alumnos a sus respectivas casas.

En el aula 2-B...

—No puedo creer que Kakashi-sensei nos haya dejado tanta tarea —suspiró Ino

—Como siempre tan melodramática. Siempre deja lo mismo para los fines de semana, hm —aclaró Deidara con normal tranquilidad. Se había tomado la molestia de tomar un par de libros y guardarlos en su mochila.

—Claro —protesto la ojiazul, sentándose en su pupitre— Como tú tienes las mejores calificaciones no me extrañaría

—No es por las calificaciones —gotita[?]

La puerta del salón se abrió de par en par

—¡Hey! ¡Con que aquí están, rubias! —vociferó Hidan, saltando hacia el par. Como siempre tan ruidoso y molesto— ¡Es viernes por la tarde! ¿Qué les parece si vamos al J-pop? ¡Estrenaron un videojuego nuevo!

—Si —demandó Yamanaka con ánimo— Eso suena bien. ¿Qué dices Dei?

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a devolver un libro a la biblioteca. No tengo tiempo, hm —concreto con hostilidad

—¡Anda! Tu siempre tan amargada, rubia —se largo a reír, rodeándole con su brazo derecho.

—Soy un chico —le pisa el pie por weon[?]

—Y tan agresiva ;-; —se sobó el pie de a saltitos[?]

—Diviértanse por mi ~

Biblioteca central, 17:40PM:

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Dei-kun —sonrío la recepcionista.

—Hola Shizune. Etto...vengo a devolver este libro —lo entregó, depositándolo sobre el mesón— Y de paso a ver qué hay de nuevo hoy

—Claro, por supuesto, adelante. ¡Ah! Hoy nos llegaron las ediciones de Realismo Mágico en el pasillo 3

—¿Magia...? —su azulado orbe brillo por unos segundos.

Deidara siempre fue un chico muy común y ordinario. Disfrutaba de la buena lectura, los paseos en solitario, la música clásica y los dulces. Nunca se preocupo de otra cosa más que estudiar. Una persona con mucho tiempo libre pero pocos amigos. Si habría que llamarle antisocial, no sería molestia. No estaba interesado en cosas banales como el alcohol o las drogas. Los vicios no eran lo suyo. Aunque de vez en cuando no estaba nada de mal ir por videojuegos con sus compañeros más cercanos.  
A sus cortos 17 años sus únicas metas en la vida eran...estudiar, trabajar y morir.  
Wea fome [?].

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes:

—Ya veo...así que las Hadas realmente existen —musitó, dejando el libro sobre la mesita.

Ya se conocía los pasillos casi de memoria. La mayoría de los libros habían pasado por sus ojos y no había mucho de que asombrarse. ¿Quizás cambiar de estilo?

La sección de romance se veía interesante, pero...

—No sé qué hago aquí... —gotita[?].

Estaba avergonzado de estar ahí.  
Antes de entrar al pasillo, se cercioro de que nadie le estuviese viendo y con pasos rápidos, camino por este.  
Muchos títulos de renombres famosos. Pero ninguno que llamara su atención. Hasta uno marrón con hojas corrugada, titulado Romeo y Julieta.  
Había escuchado del libro pero jamás de la historia o la obra. Sería interesante agregarlo a su colección mental. Así que lo llevo y lo leyó en casa. Nunca imaginó que un escrito tan simple y antiguo pudiese captar tanto su imaginación soñadora.

—Que ridículo...¿Quién podría suicidarse por amor? —expresó con burla. Cerró la tapa de este y sonrío ladino— Es hermoso...

Que contradicción...

Lunes en la mañana. Konoha, 10:03Am. En los pasillos:

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el personaje? —preguntó Sasuke a Naruto, mientras iban caminando.

—¡Buah! ¡Soy un completo desastre!. Ni pegando los anuncios en la escuela he conseguido a alguien —se tiro de las mechas[?].

—Eres un exagerado...aun hay tiempo —el timbre ha sonado— Tengo Basket ahora, hablamos al rato —se despidió.

—¡Es-espera...! —como siempre tan rápido para huir[?]— Sasuke...siento que no lo conseguiré —susurro para sí mismo con desazón.

El timbre anunciaba el inicio de las primeras clases de la mañana y Naruto, tal de día, tan retrasado.  
Corrió por las escaleras como de costumbre en dirección hacia su salón, cuando de pronto, un fuerte choque le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

—¡Itteeee! —se quejó. Su mano frotaba su trasero[?]

—Demonios, fíjate por dond-...—Deidara se hizo un facepalm mental— _Oh no, este chico de nuevo._ Naruto... —señaló

—¡Ah! ¡Deidara! —su tono de voz era más que delatador. Claro que se conocían, aunque iban en salones distintos— ¡Eres tú!

—Olvídalo, no tengo dinero. Hm —sentencio, levantándose del suelo. De esta forma podría limpiar su uniforme.

—Aun sigues molesto por lo que paso la ultima vez —rió— Pero no te preocupes, yo lo olvidé

—Curioso. Porque yo no —aura oscura. Y claro. Como olvidar que le estafó en una apuesta mal pagada, con videojuegos truchos[?]

—Discúlpame, no te vi —murmuró, recogiéndole los libros.

—Deja, yo lo hago —los recogió el mismo y se dispuso a seguir su camino— Aléjate de mi. Eres una nube negra —se mofó

—¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué siempre tan cruel?! —protestó. Aunque rápidamente, sus azules orbes se concentraron en un pequeño libro que yacía en el suelo— ¡Oe! ¡Se te olvid-...! —leyó la portada— "¿Romeo y Julieta...?" —shock mental— Un segundo...

-0-

—¡Debiste haber venido ayer! La pasamos muy bien —carcajeó Yamanaka.

—En verdad, dudo haya sido tan interesante. Hm —comentó flojito. Parecía buscar algo entre sus cosas— Mierda. ¿En donde rayos quedo?

—¿Se te perdió algo?

—Eh...n-no. No específicamente perdido. Creo que-...—craneó. Como cuando una ampolleta se prende en tu cabeza. Bingo— ¡Carajo!... _de seguro se cayó cuando choque con el enano. Mierda_ —pensó— Discúlpame, olvide que tenía que hacer algo ahora —se levantó fugaz.

—¿Eh? ¡Deidara! —le llamó. Aunque ya había salido— ¿Y a este que bicho le pico?

Echo una carrera rápida por los pasillos. Bajando por la escalera. Doblando a la izquierda y pasando por el baño de chicas, cuando...

—¡Mi rubia favorita! —fue jalado del cuello.

—¡Teme! —protestó el rubio. Otra vez el imbécil de Hidan— Ahora no tengo tiempo. Hm

—¿Por qué tan de prisa? Siempre me evitas. Y yo que te quiero tanto —bromeó

—No. No lo entiendes. En verdad, ahora no tengo tiempo para juegos —intentaba zafarse como podía. _¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta fuerza?. Puto_ — He...Hidan...te llama la señorita Konan —señala hacia la derecha

—¿Pechos-sama? ¡¿En dónde?! —se voltea

— _Basura_ —huye[?].

—¡OEEEEE! —chilló.

Pero al llegar al Salón de Naruto:

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no está aquí? —consultó con asombro.

—No, se retiro hace media hora —aclaró el anciano

—Tch... — _lo que faltaba_. _Piensa Deidara. Si yo fuera Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Donde estaría en mi hora de descanso...?_

-0-

Azotea:

—¡RAMEN CTM! —le gritoneó para despertarlo.

—¡Ahhh! —saltó Naruto— ¡RAMEN! ¡¿En dónde?! ¡¿Donde?! ¿Ahre? —volvió en sí— ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba soñando con Sakura-chan! —protestó a tono infantil.

—Qué asco. Pensé que tenias mejores gustos. Hm...a todo esto —le jaló del pecho— Tu tienes mi libro. Entrégalo si no quieres morir —le amenazó con una venita en su sien.

—E-espera jeje... —gotita— ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Yo lo tengo... —lo extrajo de su mochila— Ten

—Tch...animal —se lo arrebato de golpe— Mas te vale que no lo hayas ensuciado con tus gérmenes —lo sacudió[?]

—¡Espera Deidara!...¿Te leíste todo el libro, verdad? ¿Te gusta Romeo y Julieta?

—¿Jah? —arqueó una ceja con disgusto. _Que preguntas tan desagradables_ — Eso a ti no te incumbe, hm.

—¡N-no! ¡No es lo que piensas! —se defendió— Pasa que necesitamos a una Julieta para la obra estudiantil...y...pues...jeje...

—...

—...

—...

—...¿Sí?

—NO —c jue[?]

—¡Anda! ¡Por favor! —se aferra a su pierna como un Koala[?]— ¡Por favor di que si! ¡Estamos desesperados! ¡Si no conseguimos a una Julieta, la dirección nos va a cancelar!

—¡Como si eso me importara, hm! —zarandea su pierna— ¡Ya quítate! ¡Shu!

—¡No! ¡No te soltare hasta que aceptes! —lloriquea como nena— ¡DEIDARAAAAA!

—¡Mierda, no me grites! —como odiaba que le gritaran.

—¡Si aceptas, prometo dejarte en paz por el resto de tu vida! —afirmó.

—...

Bien, había captado su atención. La oferta parecía interesante. De cierta forma hacía tiempo que quería deshacerse de aquel mocoso escandaloso. Y esta...era una oportunidad.

—¿De...por vida? —tic en el ojo.

—¡Jamás volveré a hablarte ni a mirarte! ¡Lo juro por mi vida! —siguió lloriqueando

—...tsk. Está bien —lo pensó mejor— Acepto. _Ni yo me la creo._ Pero más te vale cumplas tu palabra

—¡SHI! —sus ojos se iluminaron.

-0-

Bueno...  
¿Que tan malo podría ser...?. Solo era cosa de ver un guion y ya. Nada complicado. Además lo suyo siempre fue el arte expresivo[?].  
Teatro de la preparatoria. 16:40PM:

— _No, no puede ser tan malo_ —pensó al ver el recinto con curioseo.

—¡Maestro! —vociferó el Uzumaki con ansiedad— ¡Ya conseguí a una Julieta!

—¿Mhm? —se volteó el pelirrojo— ¿Si?

—... _¿Sasori...?_ —se dio media vuelta[?]

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? La entrada es por aquí —lo jaló del brazo.

—Ah...e-etto-tto...jejeje es-es que tengo que ir al baño —musitó con nerviosismo. _¡Carajo! ¡Nunca me dijo que el Maestro Sasori era el encargado de la obra! ¡Estúpido Naruto! ¡Te voy a-...!_

—Tú debes ser Deidara ¿No es así? —le dio la mano— Mucho gusto

— _...violar. ¡D-digo!_ —negó con la cabeza en un facepalm mental— ¡No! Qu-quiero decir. ¡Sí!. Yo. Deidara... — _mátenme._

—¿Nh? ¿Seguro que eres apto para el papel? —ya comenzaba a dudar. Estaba actuando demasiado extraño

—Sí. Quiero decir... —desvió la mirada ligeramente— Lo soy.

—Pues bien —sonrió— Muéstrame lo que tienes, muchacho.

— _¿Quiere ver lo que tengo?_...¿Dis-disculpe...? —como un tomate[?]

—Lo que tienes. En el escenario. Tus habilidades —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡A-ah! E-eso...si-si. Voy... —se correteó de forma torpe hasta el escenario. Supuso que el día seria más largo de lo común.

Desde primaria que Deidara gustaba del pelirrojo. Cuando pequeño, era el profesor de artes manuales. Y esa siempre fue la clase favorita del rubio. Sobre todo por sus hermosas creaciones en madera. Mientras que el por su parte, inclinado más bien al arte practico. Se dedico a la arcilla. Y si bien, sus figuras eran feas para el resto. Sasori fue el único que le dio su apoyo y moral, intentando realzar su espíritu de artista joven.  
¿Como no enamorarse de un profesor así? Encima guapo...

Los próximos días de la semana pasaron como años, sobre sus hombros. Ahora con mayor razón tendría ganas de venir a los ensayos.  
Deidara había mostrado cualidades de alta calidad teatral sobre el escenario. Y sin tener ni un día de este en su originalidad. Era claro el don que tenia referente la actuación.  
Todo iba marchando bien, de no ser por aquella fatídica noche; la noche del acto final. En la cual, Naruto siendo Romeo debía saltar de la torre hacia los arbustos. Cosa que no pasó. Puesto que su ineptitud y falta de tino, le obligo a caer sobre el podio principal y con ese accidente, terminar fracturando su pierna en 2 partes.  
La obra se iba a la mierda.

—¡Demonios! —reclamó Sasori. Estaba en aprietos. Y a solo una semana del festival. Sería su fin— Es nuestro fin...

—Lo dices como si Naruto realmente hubiese querido fracturarse —protestó Sasuke con desagrado.

—No digo que sea su culpa. Joder —discutió dando contrariedad— He dedicado casi mi vida entera a poder llevar esto a grados mayores y tan solo... —bajó la cabeza con desazón— Soñar un poco...¿Es gratis no? —sonrió falso.

—Danna... —musitó Deidara. Su expresión no había sido de su agrado. Si Sasori estaba triste o frustrado...el...el tendría que hacer algo al respecto— No se desanime —dijo, tomando su hombro— Prometo encontrar un remplazo digno de la obra

—¿Lo dices en serio? —los orbes del maestro se iluminaron por unos segundos. La esperanza...

—Sí, hm —y le regaló una sonrisa tierna— Ya verá. Lo conseguiremos...

-0-

—No lo conseguiremos —comentó el ojiazul, completamente rendido[?]

—Ni si quiera hemos comenzado a buscar. ¿Qué pretendes? —arqueo una ceja el Uchiha

—Ya lo sé. Es solo que... — _mierda, no quería admitirlo. Pero ese mocoso si era bueno en su papel_ — ¿De dónde sacaremos un Romeo decente? La mayoría de los castings acabaron la semana pasada. Y tenemos una semana para que se aprenda los diálogos y todo eso.

—Comenzaremos por pegar los afiches en el J-pop. Seguro algún estudiante se anima —definió el azabache— Quedé de reunirme con mi hermano ahí

Las calles de Shibuya estaban atestadas; como todo viernes por la tarde. De costumbre que Hidan y los demás se reunieran en el J-pop, se adentraron en el local, con el fin de pegar un par de afiches para la audición.  
Sin embargo, lo único que consiguieron fue una mesa rodeada de borrachos y mucha, mucha comida. Ino y Sakura estaban también ahí.  
Itachi, quien era dos grados mayor que Sasuke, se les integró pasados un rato. Estudiaría muy pronto ingeniería comercial. Le gustaban mucho los videojuegos también.

— _Demasiada gente aquí_ —repasó Deidara— _Y ninguna basura me sirve_ —y bebió de su malteada

—Ya veo. Así que tu serás el remplazo de mi hermano este año —comentó Itachi con agrado.

—Algo así. Aunque jamás seria tan bueno como el —confesó con timidez

—¡¿No se los había dicho?! ¡Nadie podría ser mejor Julieta que mi Dei~! —expresó burlesco, Hidan. Una vez más, apoyaba su brazo por su cuello.

—Hueles a vodka —se quejó el rubio— Quítate, hm.

—Eres un chico muy curioso —opinó el Uchiha mayor, con una gotita en su sien.

—¿Mhm? —Sasuke revisaba su celular— Deidara, Naruto pregunta si ya tienes el traje de Romeo

—Mierda. Olvide pedírselo antes de que se fuera a casa —facepalm

—No hay problema, yo lo tengo en mi casa. ¿Nos vamos? —aclaró, levantándose de la silla.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Y no nos vas a invitar a ir también?! —protestó Hidan.

—¿Y desde cuando te gusta Romeo y Julieta? —se bufó Sakura

—Des-...—se sonrojó con fuerza— Desde siempre. No jodas. Tsk

—¡Qué lindo! ¿Nosotras también podemos ir? —inquirió Ino

—Si, después de todo. Nunca hemos conocido tu casa, Sasuke-kun —agregó Sakura con retraimiento.

—No es una casa —agregó Itachi con lúcida tranquilidad— Es una mansión —y sonrió

Aunque él lo hubiese dicho con total normalidad. El rostro de los integrantes estaba más que atónito. ¿Una mansión?.  
Y claro. Si al llegar a la casa de la familia Uchiha, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo del lugar. El interior era más bien un palacete. Lleno de estatuas y cuadros de lujo. Sillones de cuero y felpa. Pantallas Led. Etc.  
Incluso una repisa que mantenía muchos trofeos, diplomas y medallas, parecía ser una reliquia familiar. Casi como si fuese intocable.  
Todo, excepto una pequeña figura dorada que yacía sobre la mesilla de centro. Tenía una forma demasiado peculiar, muy llamativa a los ojos del peliplomo.

—¿Que es est-...? —acercó su dedito[?]

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle uno de tus inmundos dedos encima! —gruñó una voz muy ronca desde atrás.

El paseo por la gran mansión era interrumpido por la presencia de un nuevo integrante. Vestía solo una bata de baño blanca, un vaso de Whisky en la mano y anteojos de sol, negros.  
¿Anteojos de sol...dentro de la casa a las 10 de la noche?...

—Es un tesoro muy preciado para mí. Tch...mocoso —berreó el pelinegro— Que insolente.

—Oh por dios...—pronunció Ino, completamente anonadada ante su presencia— No puedo creerlo...¿Si es usted?

—¡Si es el! —se maravilló la pelirosa

Ambas corrieron hacia él con total admiración. Como si hubiesen visto a un dios griego o algo así

—¡No puedo creer que esta sea su casa! —los ojos de la rubia brillaban de conmoción— ¿Me daría un autógrafo? —curioseó sonrojada.

—Ah...jejeje...bu-bueno —exclamó el hombre, mientras rascaba su nuca completamente halagado.

Deidara y Hidan se observaron completamente perdidos.

—Oigan...¿Quién demonios es este payaso?

—¡¿Payaso dices?! ¡Ten más respeto, idiota! —reclamó Ino— ¡Estas en frente de una estrella de cine!

—...¿Es una broma verdad? —indicó de vuelta. Ni en pelea de perros lo había visto.

—Estas en presencia de Uchiha Obito —manifestó Sakura con disgusto— Modelo de la revista Cosmopolitan.

Sin embargo...ni el nombre, ni la facha les eran conocidos a ambos. Volvieron a verse con cara de nada[?].

—No sé —se encogió de hombros Hidan.

—Es normal que no me conozcas, enano. No soy de tus gustos tan vulgares —definió burlesco.

—¡¿Nani?! ¡Si ni si quiera eres conocido! —se defendió.

—Dios, que molesto eres —comentó Sasuke con desagrado— Pensé que ya te habías ido.

—¡Ah! ¡Si, si! Es que me quede a darme una ducha. Ya iba de salida —explicó Obito.

Detrás de aquellos anteojos, dos negros orbes se percataron de la escena con curioseo. Hidan, estaba molesto y refunfuñaba en su lugar. Itachi por su parte...haciendo nada. Las chicas ansiosas con su presencia, Sasuke retirándose a buscar algo. Y aquel rubio...que solo yacía viendo el lugar.  
Aunque...el si se veía interesante...

—Ejem... —tosía el Uchiha mayor. Bien, era hora de poner un poco de orden al caos— Bueno, para quienes no me conocen. Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito. Y soy actor de cine.

— _¿Uchiha Obito? Sus películas deben de ser bien malas. Jamás lo vi_ —pensó Deidara. Aunque el hecho de que fuese actor, había hecho que captara su atención. Justo lo que estaba buscando...alguien con experiencia.

—En decadencia, claro —expresó Sasuke con burla

—¡Mas respeto mocoso! —refutó Obito

—Mírate. Bebiendo tan temprano. Y con esos anteojos ridículos —adicionó el azabache

—Tch...solo estaba cubriéndome de la luz. Sabes que dañan mis pupilas —se los quitó. Una enorme cicatriz, surcando el lado derecho de su rostro, llamo la atención de los invitados. Demasiado llamativa para ser cierto...

—Actualmente solo estoy...tomándome unas vacaciones. Pronto volveré a las pistas

—Si, como digas anciano —mofó el Uchiha menor— No has vuelto a actuar desde Romeo y Julieta, en el 2009

— _¿Romeo y Julieta?_ —esclareció Deidara. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Este sujeto de aquí...? —Oye... —le llamó— ¿Tu actuaste en Romeo y Julieta?

—Eh...si. Eso creo —se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—¿Qué papel eras? —dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Cual más? Pos Romeo —aclaró Obito.

¡Bingo! ¡Ya tenía a su Romeo! No le conocía del todo. Tenía cara de idiota y mas músculos que cabeza. Pero este sería el indicado. Todo sea por su maestro Sasori ;-;

—Tu... —caminó hasta el— ¿Te importaría ayudarnos? Necesito a un Romeo...

—¿Tu qué...? —examinó atónito

Segundos de silencio inundaron la habitación...antes de que a Itachi le cayera la teja:

—Es-espera...Dei-kun...no creo que Obito sea-...—parecía ser, que solo Itachi sabía algo que los demás no.

—¡Shh! ¡Silencio que lo está pensando! —regresó la vista al ojinegro— Vamos...di que sí. Yo seré tu Julieta. Necesitamos un actor que sepa. Con tus cualidades, ya sabes. Experiencia en el campo. La presentación es dentro de una semana y...es muy importante para mí —lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un puchero.

El muchacho se veía demasiado desesperado a los ojos del Uchiha. Y eso...de cierta forma...comenzaba a agradarle.

—¿En verdad quieres que sea tu Romeo? —redundó la pregunta

—Si —asintió aun más decidido. Lo necesitaba. Aunque fuese mil años mayor que él. Era el indicado— Por favor...

Y bueno...para ser Julieta. No estaba nada de mal...  
Obito toqueteo su cabello unos segundos, antes de musitar:

—¿Y que gano yo?

—Lo siento, no tengo dinero para pagarte. Solo el respeto y la audiencia de hacerte reconocido una vez mas...

Claro. Un actor en decadencia. Imposible rehusarse a volver al escenario. Claro que aceptaría. Oh si...  
Ambas miradas se cruzaron, en un destello de luz demasiado penetrante como para que otros lo captaran. Había una química ahí...que al parecer, solo Obito había interpretado. Algo estaba diciéndole con la mirada...

—Trato hecho —musitó con una sonrisa ladina— ¿Cuando partimos?

—¡Bien! ¡Pues ahora mismo, hm! —corrió por sus cosas— Sasuke...¿Tienes el traje?

—Aquí esta —se lo entregó en sus manos— Oye...mi Tio es un cabeza hueca, te costara trabajo domesticarlo —se rió.

—No pasa nada, Naruto no era diferente a una roca —agregó con naturalidad— ¿Nos vamos?

—Oye...si que estas impaciente, muchacho —exclamó el ojinegro, cambiándose de ropa.

—Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor. Además, tenemos muy poco tiempo. Cada minuto que pasa es valioso. Debemos practicar mucho.

—Jm...me agrada tu actitud —murmuró Obito con diversión.

Ambos jóvenes, partieron de la mansión en dirección a la casa de Deidara. Se encontraba solo. Su madre esa noche tendría turno largo en el Hospital. Y de su padre...ni hablar. Ese no existe.  
Deidara solo tenía algo en su mente...  
Su Danna...  
Y haría lo que fuese por él. Lo que fuese...  
¿Incluso...?

-0-

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —inquirió el rubio, quitándose la chaqueta.

—Ah. Si. ¿Tienes Vino? —examinó Obito

—¿Vino?... —respondió algo atónito— Soy menor de edad. No puedo beber —gotita[?]

—Ah, lo siento. Es que suelo beber alcohol para..."inspirarme" mas —comentó con nerviosismo— Si no, un vaso grande de agua con hielo estaría bien

—Bien, ahora vuelvo. Por favor ponte cómodo —se dispuso a irse.

—Eh...¿Lo haremos en el living?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Pensé que querías algo mas cómodo

—¿Mas cómodo? —ladeó la cabeza sin comprender mucho— Pues necesitamos un lugar espacioso. Mi habitación está hecha un fiasco. Creo que este lugar está bien

—Bien, bien. Solo preguntaba —le sonrió de vuelta

Aunque Deidara estaba en presencia de un hombre muchos años mayor que él, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adultos. Ya que su madurez era muy impropia de su edad. No sería problemas. Además de captar un poco la pequeña psicología del Uchiha delante de él. Se notaba un chico muy inmaduro y con tono infantilesco.  
Preparó dos vasos con agua y hielo, tomándose la molestia de cortar algo de fruta. No sabía si quizás tuviese hambre. Después de todo, de cierta forma tenía que agradecerle su favor. Estaba ayudándole gratis y no cualquier profesional haría aquello por amor al arte.  
La bandeja estaba lista y dispuesta a ser llevada de regreso al living, cuando drásticamente...sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe.

...¿Qué demonios...?

Uchiha Obito estaba...  
¡COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO, SENTADO SOBRE LA MESA Y TOCANDOSE SU SU SU SU...!  
La bandeja cayó al suelo...

—...¿Q-...? —sus propias palabras fueron robadas de su aliento, llegando a chillar con asombro— ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?! —se volteó de golpe, con el rostro completamente rojo. _¡Mierda! ¿Q-que carajos acabo de ver...? Oh dios...oh dios...oh..._

—¡L-lo siento! ¡Cre-creí que te gustaría mas sobre la mesa! —se bajó rápidamente, excusándose con nerviosismo— Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto...eh...eh... —pensó rápido— ¿En el sofá estaría bien?

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A SENTARTE EN MI SOFÁ, UCHIHA! —gritó, sin llegar a voltearse. Ni sabia como verle de nuevo a la cara. ¡ _¿Pero qué le pasa?! ¡¿Acaso está loco?!_

—¡Esta bien! ¡No me siento! ¡N-no! —se detuvo en seco, endureciendo su cuerpo de la tensión.

—¿Que mierda crees que hac-...? —no alcanzó a voltearse de nuevo, cuando una vez más, se topo con "eso"— ¡COÑO YA TAPATE ESO!...dios... —regresó la mirada a su lugar

—¡Disculpa! —se tapó con un cojín[?]. Ni el entendía que pasaba...

La mente de Deidara se había desconectado por completo. ¡Puta madre con Obito!

—¡Ya deja de disculparte! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! —termino por girarse hacia su contrario. Seguía desnudo. _Este tipo...esta mas trabajado que..._ —T-tu...tu... —no sabía que mierda decir. Ah, lo primero que se le vino a la mente— ¡PERVERTIDO, HM! —le apuntó a modo acusativo. Estaba tan nervioso que ni sabía que decirle[?]

—¿Per-pervertido...? —ladeó la cabeza, casi estupefacto

—¿Po-porque te desnudas en medio de mi living? ¿Hm? ¡N-no ves que solo soy un mocoso! [?]— _que mal excusa. Risa interna. Jah-jah..._

—¿No dijiste que querías...hacer Romeo y Julieta? —se defendió

—¡Claro que lo dije! ¡Romeo y Julieta normal! ¡No Romeo y Julieta XXX! —contestó con la cara rojita

—...

El Uchiha enmudeció. Ahora todo estaba más que claro. Claramente esto era...

—Dios...es-esto...esto es un mal entendido. ¡Un terrible mal entendido! —protestó Obito con total vergüenza. Rápidamente tomaba sus ropas— Dis-disculpame...pero yo no soy lo que buscas. No puedo ayudarte... — _tengo que salir de aquí. Qué vergüenza..._

—Un-un segundo...¿Cómo que no eres lo que buscaba? ¿No dijiste que eras un actor? —le increpó el rubio

—¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Soy actor! —se defendió el Uchiha

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios te desnudas...?!

—¡Porque soy actor porno! ¡¿Entiendes?! —agregó

—...

Ahora era Deidara quien había enmudecido...¡¿Que mierda?! XD

—...¿actor po-porno...? — _pero la puta madre...ahora todo tenía sentido. Con razón esta tan bueno..._

—¡Sí! Soy actor porno-gay —aclaró, terminando de ponerse los zapatos— ¡Joder! ¡Pensé que ya lo sabías cuando me pediste el papel!

—U-un segundo...¿Qué clase de Romeo y Julieta has interpretado tu...? — _¿Y pensó que yo quería...?_

—Romeo y Julieta HardStyle —aclaró, entregándole un CD de DVD— Soy actor de películas para adultos. ¿Entiendes? Yo-yo no...yo no debería estar aquí... —dio un paso hacia atrás— Lo siento mucho, chico

Si bien, había tardado más de la cuenta en reaccionar. Tenía la película en la mano y...su mirada inevitablemente se desviaba a otro lugar...

—Es-espera...¿T-te iras así? Estas... — _todo duro..._

—Lo siento. En verdad perdóname...yo...lo siento —y salió corriendo como weon[?]

El ojiazul, permaneció parado ahí por más de 10 minutos. Las emociones y los pensamientos. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Demasiado...como para que su pequeño corazón dejase de latir tan arduo y veloz.  
Su mente estaba en blanco. Descubrir el "pequeño" secreto de su nuevo amigo, sería mucho más duro de lo que pensaba. ¿Y ahora con que ojos podría mirarle...?  
Luego de limpiar el desastre que quedo en la alfombra, tomarse un baño e irse a la cama. Deidara se enfrasco en una nebulosa de pensamientos tortuosos en plena oscura habitación. Ya que si bien, el frio de la noche era palpable en su erizada piel. Yacía solo recostado sobre la cama con unos bóxers rojos, en completo silencio. El calor de su cuerpo...no acompañaba la helada sombra.

—Dios... —llevó sus manos a su rostro— ¿Cómo es que me metí en esto? —musitó para sí mismo. Nunca pensó que la imagen de aquel chico, sobre su mesa...pudiese... — ¡Demonios! —se levantó de golpe.

Sus pies tocaron la alfombra de manera sensitiva. Algo no andaba bien en el. ¿Que era esa sensación acuosa que inundaba su vientre? Su rostro ardía. Sus muslos temblaban. _Esto no está bien. Necesito concentrarme._  
Se levantó. Iniciando un rumbo sin punto fijo por la oscura pieza. Su mirada, trataba de evitar a toda costa de centrase en el DVD que yacía en su escritorio. Pero...tenía la Tv delante de él. ¿Cómo poder resistir a la tentación que con culpa le anidaba los pensamientos?.

A la mierda todo. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?. Su madre aun no llegaban y el reloj marcaban las 3 de la madrugada. La curiosidad le estaba matando. Queria...anhelaba dentro de sí, ver la película.  
Su dedo pulgar, se estremeció ligero al presionar el botón de "Play". Mas no su cuerpo. Que se mantuvo inmóvil ante la proyección de imágenes.  
Todo partía simple. Tal y como lo había leído con anterioridad en el libro. Romeo subiendo por la cuerda hasta los aposentos de Julieta. Discutiendo con ella...quitándole la ropa...besándole el cuello... _chupándole el..._

— _...maldito seas, Obito Uchiha_ —gruñó mentalmente. Las imágenes eran como droga para sus ojos. Un veneno dulce, adictivo. Era la primera vez que Deidara veía pornografía. Sobre todo, homosexual. Ver dos hombres desnudos jamás fue de su atención. O quizás si...pasa que nadie le había despertado ese lado dormido. Temía que fuese salvaje...tanto, que no pudiese controlarlo luego. Obito mostraba una destreza singular con su lengua. Sobre todo la forma en la que movía sus caderas. Como sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su amante. Sus...gemidos...— _Y esa cosa..._ —"esa cosa". _¿Es-ese porte es normal...?_

Ya estaba excitado. Y claramente, sufrir una erección a estas alturas de la película no era de extrañarse. No obstante, al levantar un poco la tela, su curiosidad volvió a atacar sus instintos. De esa forma, un posible contraste entre su porte y el de su contrario sería la mejor opción.

—Si...ciertamente no es normal —musitó con una gotita bajando por su sien. _¿Y cómo rayos les cabe eso...? ¿Me cab-...? ¡¿Que mierda piensas Deidara?! ¡Cállate!_ — ¡Carajo! —se dio un facepalm mental otra vez. Suficiente película por esta noche...— Y te quedaras duro toda la noche, por weon —le reclamó a su miembro[?].

 _Mañana será un nuevo día...  
Si, hm..._

-0-

9:30 de la mañana. Y Deidara yace boquiabierto con una expresión poco sana, observando la mesa del comedor.

—Necesito ayuda... —tragó saliva.

—Dei-kun —le reclamó su madre desde la cocina— Volviste a manchar las sabanas. Sera mejor que te controles

—... _gracias mami_ —c jue mas a la mierda[?].

-0-

Mansión Uchiha, 10:30Am.

—¿Deidara...? —Itachi parpadeo con asombro

—Yo...—buscó con la mirada alguna excusa válida que justificara su presencia en el lugar— Yo no sé qué hago aquí. Será mejor que me vaya

—¡N-no! ¡Espera! Por favor. No te vayas —le sujetó del brazo con autoridad— Se a que has venido. Por favor, quédate. Pasa...

—...

Una vez dentro:

—¿Té? —ofreció el Uchiha

—N-no...gracias —respondió bajito, rodando los ojos hacia otra dirección. Se mostraba inquieto y poco seguro de lo que quería. Más bien...como si buscara a alguien.  
Todo estaba tan confuso en su mente. Ni si quiera sabia porque estaba ahí. Esas locas ganas de huir— Nhn...

—No está aquí

—...¿eh? —soltó un ligero espasmo

—Obito —aclaró con voz pausada— Se que has venido por el

Deidara no dijo nada. Se mantuvo cabizbajo por algunos segundos

—No temas. Obito ya me contó todo. Y de hecho...sabía que vendrías —manifestó

—Lo siento, yo no sabía que era..."de ese tipo" de actores —musitó el rubio

—Trate de explicártelo anoche —suspiro Itachi— Pero estabas tan entusiasmado con la idea, que...

—Lo sé. Y no he venido a quejarme...

—¿Te gustó? —indagó el ojinegro con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro.

—¿El qué?...—captó su mirada como si estuviese inculpando le de algo— Espera, no es lo que piensas. Yo-yo no...

—Calma. No he dicho que te hayas acostado con el —agregó, bebiendo de su té— Solo preguntaba si te gustó Obito. Como hombre.

Volvió a retraerse. Daba la impresión de que estaba siendo atacado con preguntas. El ojiazul suspiró. En verdad tenía muchas dudas sobre aquel chico. Independientemente de su "pequeño" e inusual encuentro. Necesitaba...tan solo saber un poco más de él.

—Necesito saber más de él. Hay cosas que no entiendo aun —expuso Deidara

—Jm —sonrió— Claro que sí. Pero veras... —y se levantó de su asiento, extrayendo un pequeño papel fucsia de su chaqueta— No soy la persona más indicada para hablarte de él. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas tu mismo?

—¿Qué es esto? —Deidara lo recibió entre sus dedos

—Es su dirección...

-0-

Distrito de Shibuya, 12:21PM.  
La dirección citaba "Edificio Momoshi". Era realmente muy grande. Mínimo debe de haber tenido sus 50 pisos. Sin embargo, no era la altura lo que encrespaba al rubio. El solo hecho de saber que en este sitio se lo toparía, le obligaba a retroceder acérrimamente en dirección reversa.  
¿Entrar o no entrar? He ahí, el dilema.

—Ser o no ser, ctm[?] —masculló entre dientes.

—Hey, tu. Muchacho —habló una voz apagada

—¿Eh? —se volteó— ¿Quién es?

Era el recepcionista. Un anciano de aproximadamente unos 70 años como mínimo. Llevaba un traje muy elegante y una boina gris.

—¿Vienes a visitar al joven Uchiha, no es así?

—¿E-eh...? —sus mejillas se acaloraron en cuestión de segundos— ¿Qu-quien le dijo eso? Claro que no, h-hm... —trato de esquivar su mirada. Le comenzaba a incomodar

—Tienes cara de ser amigo de él. Normalmente le frecuentan jovencitos como tu —se mofó

— _Qué asco, seguro es un maldito puto_ —chasqueó la lengua— Olvídalo anciano. No vengo aquí. Me equivoque de dirección, hm.

—Si quieres un autógrafo nada mas tenias que pedirlo —rió

—¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?! ¡Ya te dije que n-...! Grgn... —gruñó. Como odiaba que le sacaran de sus casillas— _No sé qué hago discutiendo con un viejo tonto_

—Bueno, es el único joven famoso que vive aquí —rascó su nuca con indecisión. Luego de algunos segundos, se echo a reír— ¡No es cierto! Ya sabía que vendrías. El joven Uchiha me dijo que le avisara cuando llegaras

— _¿Que carajos? ¿El idiota sabía que vendría? Esto debe de ser una broma._ Debes de estar confundiéndome con otra persona, abuelo. Yo ya me voy. Adiós —se dio media vuelta.

—¡Oh! Joven Uchiha. Justo estábamos hablando de usted —saludó el recepcionista

— _...mierda_ —gotita[?]

Estaba ahí. Parado, justo delante de Deidara. Con un par de bolsas en las manos y un traje deportivo muy ajustado. El sudor de su pecho, remarcaba parte de sus bien formados pectorales.  
 _Carajo...¡Otra vez esa maldita escena de mi mesa!_ ...  
Le observó. De pies a cabeza. Como si estuviera examinando a una presa o algo así. _¿Qué es esa manía que tiene de...?_

—¿Subirás o te quedaras aquí afuera? —alzó la vista hacia el cielo. De a poco las nubes comenzaban a cubrirlos— Se aproxima una nevazón.

—N-no...yo-yo ya me ib-...

—Compré crema y fresas —comentó con una sonrisa amigable. Su bolsa se alzó

— _...¿Crema y...fresas...? ¿O tu...y yo...?_ —tragó saliva. Este era su fin...


	2. Chapter 2

Edificio Momoshi, piso 25.  
 _Ni que hablar. Acepté. Obvio...  
Después de todo...a eso había venido hasta aquí_. _Si quería salvar la obra estudiantil, tenía que conocer más al que sería mi nuevo "Romeo".  
Su departamento era realmente muy grande y cómodo. Cálido para ser sincero. Tenía buen gusto. Tanto la alfombra como las decoraciones se veían de primera calidad. Muchos trofeos, los mismos que tenía en la mansión Uchiha antes.  
Un par de fotos familiares y una que otra fotografía de una chica de cabello marrón.  
Obito era muy amable. En todo lo que hacía me regalaba una sonrisa calurosa.  
Quizás quería expiar su error o falta de la noche anterior. O simplemente la culpa le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Me trataba como si fuese un niño en verdad. Raro...para ser un adulto. _

_Me invito a sentarme en el sofá, entregándome un pequeño platillo de cristal con fresas, azúcar y crema. Se veía realmente exquisito.  
El se sentó en frente mío. Procuraba mantener trecho. No quería ofenderme...lo noté en su mirada retraída y poco fiada. _

—No están envenenadas por si acaso —se burló

— _Nah...¿En verdad creería que yo pienso eso?._ No seas idiota, no creo que hayas envenenado mis fresas —se defendió, llevando una a su boca.

 _Sus penetrantes ojos negros me observaron con cautela. Pude notar como este, me exploraba casi con ensañamiento microscopio. Este chico me va a sacar de quicio..._

—Vengo a disculparme por mi falta de tino, la otra noche. Hm —musitó el rubicundo

—¿Que dices? —negó con la cabeza— Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa —contestó Obito con dejo de apocamiento.

—¿Como sabias que vendría? —indago Deidara

—Ah...pues...en verdad no lo sabía. Es solo que...te vi tan desesperado por el papel que...

—En verdad te necesito —aclaró el rubio— Y no quiero que pienses que es por algo en especial. Es solo que...creo que tu eres la persona que necesito para el papel.

— _¿Aun me quiere para Romeo?_ —el Uchiha le observó atónito

—Es una obra de teatro. Para la preparatoria. Y si no sacamos el papel en una semana...creo que... —su tono de voz sonaba más grave ahora— Nos cancelaran.

— _Parece estar muy afectado por eso_ —tragó su fresa— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti esa obra?

—No es importante para mí. Es... —desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aquello le había delatado— es para alguien que aprecio, hm.

— _Ahora todo tiene sentido._ Comprendo —hizo un hincapié al asunto— Sin embargo...como podrás comprender. Lo que paso la otra noch-...

—Sé lo que paso la otra noche —elucidó el rubio con decisión, interrumpiendo sus palabras— Y debo confesar... —y esto lo decía realmente muy apenado— que fue el momento mas erótico de toda mi vida. ¿Sí?. No es como si tenga la experiencia que tienes tu

Aquellas palabras emitidas por Deidara, habían dejado casi sin aliento a Obito. Sus rosados labios se apretaron con tremebunda cortedad.

—¿Seguirás siendo mi Romeo? —preguntó bajito, sin llegar a verle a los ojos. Aun sentía temor por lo que pudiese responder el Uchiha.

—Claro que si —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro— seré tu Romeo. Y tu mi Julieta

Los ojos de Deidara se iluminaron como dos zafiros hermosos, recién pulidos. Era un trato, que conllevaba un desafío muy complejo. Ya que si bien, Obito tenía experiencia en actuación, debía aprenderse libretos y actos en una semana. Lo que a Naruto le había costado dos meses.  
El ojinegro tenía talento. Estaba claro el por qué había entrado al rubro de la actuación. La pregunta era...¿Por qué en ese ámbito?. No habían perdido el tiempo. Aquella tarde, practicaron hasta que los astros cubrieron el cielo.  
La lluvia había llegado al distrito de Shibuya, empapando las calles y avenidas con ímpetu.

 _Aun hay cosas que no entiendo..._

—Tomémonos un descanso de 10 —demandó el pelinegro con agotamiento— Eres realmente bueno en esto, eh. Lo admito

—Tú no te quedas atrás —se mofó— Solo trata de no hacer ver tan gay a Romeo

—Jah. Muy gracioso, eh —respondió el ojinegro— por cierto...aun no me dices tu nombre

— _Es verdad, que torpe._ Ah, me llamo Deidara

—Deidara... —repitió su contrario— bonito nombre...

—Gra-gracias... —no supo que mas responder. Nunca le habían halagado su nombre, como si fuese la gran cosa. _Mierda. ¿Qué debo decir?_ — et-etto...a mí me gusta el tuyo. Obi-to...bonito nombre, hm — _nah, que horror. Soy un fiasco_

—Obito —rió de vuelta— es normal que nadie me conozca con mi nombre de pila. Normalmente yo era conocido como "Tobi". Ese era mi apodo para las películas —rascó su nuca algo apenado

— _Bien, creo que esta es mi oportunidad._ ¿Cómo es que te hiciste actor po-porno? —investigó el ojiazul, jugueteando con su vaso de jugo.

—Bueno, es una larga historia y una muy buena pregunta —se mofó de sí mismo. Comenzaba a ponerse mas cómodo en su sillón— ¿En 10 minutos?

—Tengo tiempo... —afirmó con decisión. En verdad deseaba saber más de él.

Obito frunció el ceño. Quizás no estaba del todo a gusto con contarme pero si íbamos a trabajar juntos, mínimo saber un poco de su pasado.  
Sobre todo esa cicatriz que surcaba su rostro era...

—En realidad, yo nunca pensé en ser actor de películas para adultos. Mi sueño siempre fue ser una estrella de cine. Y fue por eso que estudie teatro en la universidad de Kioto —murmuró con dejo de melancolía— no obstante, la vida de una actor por esos años era dura. El trabajo escaseaba y no habían buenos papeles que interpretar. Fue así como conocí a Kakuzu, un productor de cine que buscaba jóvenes talentos para llevar al estrellato. Y claro...al llegar a la audición, me di cuenta de que el casting no era esencialmente para películas ordinarias. No. Eran para adultos...mayormente a minorías sexuales. El me impulso a trabajar más mi cuerpo. Y de a poco...me fui acostumbrando. Me acostumbre a...ganar buen dinero, por pocas horas de trabajo.

—¿Te acostumbraste a...vender tu cuerpo? —inquirió Deidara con extrañeza.

—No vendo mi cuerpo solo porque si. No soy prostituto —protestó de vuelta— soy actor. mi trabajo es actuar con mi cuerpo, así como todos —musitó ahora mucho más bajito.

—...y acostarte con ellos, claramente —agregó Deidara

Obito no parecía estar muy orgulloso de su carrera de actuación. Era como si en estos momentos se avergonzara.

—Hice más de 180 películas...

—Mierda. ¿"Hice"? —ladeó la cabeza el rubio

—El mes pasado, cumplir 30 años ya...estoy viejo para seguir actuando —le regaló una tierna sonrisa

— _Pero si pareces de 20. Mira ese cuerpo..._ —pensó, viéndole de reojo— cuando estuve en la mansión, Sasuke comentó que estabas en decadencia...¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Bueh... —suspiró con pesadez, llegando a incluso cerrar los ojos. Parecía ser un tema muy delicado— Me diagnosticaron una enfermedad...llamada disfunción eréctil. Esto paso hace más o menos 6 años, cuando termine con mi novia

—¿Te-tenias novia siendo actor...porno? —parpadeó con impresión, ni él se la creía— _ya veo, así que la chica de las fotos_

—He hecho de todo para que se levante de nuevo. Y bueno...comprenderás que un actor porno sin su "herramienta" de trabajo...no sirve de nada.

— _¿Disfunción eréctil?...pe-pero si la otra noche_ —recordó.

 _"—Es-espera...¿T-te irás así? Estas... —todo duro..._

 _—Lo siento. En verdad perdóname...yo...lo siento —y salió corriendo como weon[?]"_

—¿Es-estás seguro que no estás curado...? — _debe de estar loco, si la otra vez estaba..._

La oscura mirada de su contrario cortó sus pensamientos, sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos. Obito pareció comprender al instante lo que estaba pensando, ya que un rubor casi imperceptible se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Con algo de duda que no dejó ver, se levantó de su lugar, dando unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rubio.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una prueba? —preguntó con voz grave, extendiendo su diestra hacia él.

—¿Prueba? —repitió Deidara, levantando su azulada mirada. No necesitó pensarlo demasiado para comprender de lo que hablaba, es más, hasta tuvo el estúpido impulso de querer tomar su mano sin mayores preámbulos.

Pero no.

Aún quedaba una parte coherente de él, la cual le advertía, diciéndole que aquello estaba mal. Su corazón pertenecía a su Danna, ¿Qué hacía allí?

''...¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que te gusta?''

—...no me gusta ser un conejillo de indias, hm —y a pesar de que se quejó, levantó su diestra, tomando la contraria para levantarse. El Uchiha reaccionó casi por impulso, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos para poder apegarlo por completo a su cuerpo.

Hacia años que no sentía el calor de alguien, y el de aquel chico, le pareció simplemente sublime. Incluso podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón, la calidez de su respiración chocar contra su rostro y esa mirada ardiente que poseía, esos zafiros que estaban empezando a atraerlo de una manera sorprendente y poco profesional.

—No... —negó, rozando sus labios contra la piel de su mejilla, casi como si estuviera tanteando terreno— ...no eres un conejillo de indias —suspiró contra su cuello, provocando un escalofrío en el rubicundo. Su mano apretó un poco su cinturita, era tan estrecha que su imaginación no tardó nada en dispararse— ...si eres mi Julieta —dicho esto, pegó sus labios a su cuello, repartiendo tiernos besos que comenzaban a volverse algo húmedos. Tal vez si estaba curado, porque en el preciso instante en el que le rodeó, un bulto en su pantalón comenzaba a notarse.

Deidara jadeó, apretando sus labios para no dejar escapar ningún tipo de sonido. Era una prueba, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente; sin embargo, aquellas sensaciones eran tan nuevas para él, que las sentía el doble.

Sus manos, inmóviles a sus costados, subieron casi de forma inconsciente hasta el fuerte pecho del Uchiha; mas no lo apartó, tan solo se mantuvo en esa posición.

—¿C-cuánto dura e-esto...? —preguntó y, antes de recibir alguna respuesta, un gemido escapó de su garganta. Obito había apretado su bulto de una manera tan...— A-aah n-no, ¡Basta, hm! —lo empujó con el rostro más rojo que un tomate, y recién ahí el pelinegro salió de su ensoñación.

¿Y cómo no perderse con el cuerpo que poseía el rubio? Luego de tanto tiempo, era prácticamente la primera vez que volvía a sentir deseo por alguien. El aroma natural de Deidara combinado con su perfume, ese sabor a fresas que desprendía con cada suspiro. Carajo...no, no quería que fuera una prueba, quería que fuera algo real. Sus labios, incluso, llegaron a resecarse con los escasos segundos que fueron separados de la pálida piel del joven.

—¡No seré tu experimento, hm! —acomodó su ropa, aunque sólo logró desarreglarse más. En verdad lo necesitaba como Romeo, de esa manera haría feliz a...¿Sasori? ¡Demonios! Se había olvidado por completo del pelirrojo estando en los brazos de Obito.

—¿Qué? —una expresión de completa confusión se formó en el rostro del Uchiha, aunque ni siquiera podía pensar bien en esos momentos, su entrepierna no le estaba dejando procesar información alguna. Estaba duro, demasiado. Y el chico frente a él, con la respiración agitada y la carita roja, le seguía provocando con cada movimiento.

Porque sí. Lo hacía.

Soltó un jadeo caliente, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Caminó con rapidez hacia Deidara, el cual se disponía a abrir la puerta para huir de allí, literalmente. No, no dejaría que hiciera eso ni en sus sueños. Al menos no en ese instante.

—¡¿Qué est-...?! Mmhj —ni siquiera pudo quejarse cuando el Uchiha le tomó del brazo, volteándolo hacia él. Sus palabras fueron cortadas debido a los labios ajenos. Cual piezas de un rompecabezas, ambos encajaron a la perfección. La espalda de Deidara terminó contra la puerta y el cuerpo de Obito, pegado al suyo. El frote que éste último hizo entre ambas entrepiernas, le arrancó otro gemido al menor, el cual se aferró a la ropa del pelinegro con fuerza, correspondiendo el beso casi de forma inconsciente hasta quedarse sin aire.

—Ya te lo...dije nh —susurró contra su boquita, dejando uno que otro beso en la misma a la par que tomaba sus piernas, haciendo que terminara rodeando su cintura con las mismas. Prácticamente estaba cargándolo, frotándose con cada vez más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Demonios que se sentía bien, era un arranque de calentura que sólo el rubio en sus brazos podría satisfacer— ...no eres nada de eso —pasó su lengua por su mejilla, llegando a su oído— ...eres mi Julieta.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo Deidara? ¡Reacciona por favor!...este chico..._

—Obi-to... —musitó en respuesta a sus caricias. El cálido aliento del pelinegro en su oído le había desconectado de la situación en la que se encontraba. el Uchiha invadía sus pensamientos de tal forma, que incluso su cuerpo termino cediendo ante sus insistentes palabras. _Tengo miedo..._ — Tengo miedo... —expuso con timidez en demasía— y-yo no...

—No eres el único que tiene miedo, Deidara —aclaró el ojinegro— hace mas de 6 años que no sentía deseo por nadie... —dicho esto, delineó sus labios con el dedo pulgar de su diestra—en mi vida, jamás me había gustado un jovencito como tu

— _Ser tu Julieta no es suficiente, muchacho._ No se trata de la edad, tu eres...—comentó apenas, intentando zafarse.

—¿Me vas a negar...que no sientes lo mismo por mi? —le encaró, apretando su bulto contra el suyo. Un simple temblor, seguido de un gimoteo ligero le delató enseguida. Claro que estaba sintiendo lo mismo. E incluso...mucho más de lo que pensaba— Mirate...estas temblando...

— _Carajo. ¡Ya lo sé!. Solo...contrólate Deidara._ No es lo que piensas, es solo que tengo frio, h-hm

—¿Puedo saber a qué le temes...? —agregó Obito, soltándole. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le estaba dando libre espacio para marcharse— No soy un violador. No te hare daño...

 _¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Me esta...dejando ir?. Esa mirada que me acaba de pegar. Siento como si fuese a romper en llanto.  
_ Un afanoso trueno iluminó la sala, dándole un vuelco al trémulo corazón del rubio. Obito estaba...

''¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que te gusta?''

— _...el...me gusta..._ —le clavó una mirada de esas, que si tuvieran palabras, dirían: Cógeme. La sangre acumulada con vigorosidad en su miembro, no le permitía pensar en nada más...que aquel hombre, entre sus brazos. Era tiempo de asumir sus sentimientos— Ven... —le llamó, casi como un céfiro de aliento.

No basto muchos segundos para que Obito se le lanzara encima. Deidara había correspondido una vez más, aquel beso. Y de un salto, le abrazó con sus piernas cual Koala se aferra a un árbol.  
No tenía por qué temerle. Era su compañero de actuación. Y además...ya lo había visto en acción.  
De lo único que se pudiese haber arrepentido aquella noche, fue de no haber estado lo suficientemente seguro, si amaba o no, a Sasori.  
El Uchiha lo cargó con suavidad hasta la habitación, y en ella, ambos cuerpos se perdieron en la oscuridad del deseo carnal.  
¿Que mejor, que entregarte por amor al arte?.  
Que mejor...

-0-

— _Deidara..._

— _¡Deidara...!_

—¡Ah! —parpadeó el rubio. Una peculiar voz le había sacado de su trance— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Que tienes? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

—Si-si...yo solo... —negó repetidas veces— No pasa nada. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Como que, que sucede? Acaba de sonar el timbre de receso. ¿Te sientes bien? —ladeó la cabeza su compañera.

— _Mierda...por unos segundos olvidé que estaba en clases._ L-lo siento... —Deidara se tomó la frente con agobio— Estoy algo mareado nada más.

—Estas rojito...como un tomate —declaró Ino.

—Es verdad, te ves medio afiebrado —agregó Sakura, tocando su frente— Quizás deberías ir a descansar

—Tsk, no molesten. Estoy bien —aclaró, saliendo del salón— nos vemos en artes.

Ambas muchachas se habían quedado viéndose con algo de estupefacción. Y es que los comportamientos del rubio, últimamente eran muy extraños. Hace un par de días que yacía como en otro mundo.  
Si había biología, Deidara no estaba ahí. Si había física, Deidara no estaba ahí. Incluso en sus clases de arte...el simplemente estaba, pero su mente no estaba ahí.

Hoy era uno de esos días primaverales en los que la sombra de un buen árbol, alejado de todo mundanal ruido seria confort para sus agobiantes pensamientos.  
Deidara recostó su espalda en el tronco y se dejo llevar por una tibia brisa de sazón.

—Esto no esta bien... —musitó para el mismo. Su rostro parecía compungido— yo...

— _¡Ah!...a-ahi...mas..._

— _Deidara..._ —gimoteo en su oído— _Ahh..._

—Ghn... demonios —el ojiazul se hizo un facepalm— No es sano que este recordando esto. _Necesito quitarme de la mente estos pensamientos o..._

—¡Con que aquí estabas! —gritó Naruto desde más allá— ¡Te anduve buscando por todos lados! —agregó, acercándose a él.

—Jódeme... —si tan solo se diera cuenta de que clase de cosas estaba pensando. Su propio rostro le ayudaría a delatarlo— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Nada mas quería saber cómo vas con lo de la obra —curioseo el Uzumaki.

—Nada que reportar. Lo mismo de siempre —explicó

—Me contaron que ya encontraste a tu Romeo —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amigable.

—¿A mi...Romeo...?... —shock mental[?]

 _Obito..._

— _Soy tu Romeo..._ —acariciando su pecho— _TU...Rome-..._

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas, eh?! —se exaltó, levantándose de golpe— ¡N-no es mi maldito Romeo! ¡Solo es para una obra!

—¿Ahre? —gotita— ¿Q-que te pasa? Yo me refería a la Obra...

— _Por supuesto_ —Deidara estaba completamente sonrojado— Po-por eso... — _qué manera de cagarla..._

—Oye...te noto algo estresado con el tema —rascó su nuca— ¡Por cierto! El maestro Sasori quiere conocerlo —expresó su contrario.

—¿A quién? —se perdió[?]. No lo encuentren[?]

—A tu Rom-...¡Ah! Quiero decir...al muchacho que hará de Romeo...jeje —no sabe que decir[?]— me pidió que te dijera que hoy a las 6 estará en el teatro. Le intriga saber si tiene talento

— _¿Danna quiere conocer a Obito? Que cagada..._ —asintió, cerrando los ojos antes de marcharse— Bien...ahí estaremos...

-0-

Teatro escolar, 6:20PM:

—Tu amigo lleva retrasado 20 minutos...¿Crees que venga? —preguntó Sasori con desdén.

—De-descuide...sé que viene —chasqueó la lengua en respuesta— _estúpido Uchiha, no te atrevas a dejarme mal delante de Danna..._

—Esto no da una buena imagen del chico, eh —agregó el bermejo.

—¡Maestro Sasori! —llamó una chica mas allá— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?

—Estamos cansadas maestro —se quejó la otra.

—No pasa nada chicas, vayan a casa —esclareció el académico.

Las luces del teatro eran tenues, pero lo suficiente como para que ambos se viesen a solas. No había nadie...y aquel silencio sepulcral que atormentaba los nervios de Deidara, se hacía cada vez más insoportable. No es como si hubiese estado acostumbrado a permanecer tanto tiempo con Sasori...y encima completamente solos.  
Ya habían pasado otros 10 minutos mas...y Obito aun no se dignaba en aparecer. El maestro se daba por vencido.

—Me voy a casa... —suspiró Sasori.

—¡Disculpen la demora! —llamó una voz con pesadez. Era el Uchiha— ¡Dios! ¡El trafico a esta hora esta tremendo! —entraba por el cobertizo principal con una sonrisa muy amigable. Obito pudo percatarse del malestar del rubio, mas no hizo comentario alguno de ello. Un par de reverencias mas, hicieron falta para excusar la tardanza con el pelirrojo— discúlpeme por favor, no se volverá a repetir.

—Pe-pero si eres... —tartamudeó Sasori, en un intento de ocultar su sorpresa. Su expresión facial denotaba conocimiento de su estirpe. ¿Sasori y Obito se conocían?— _Tobi..._

—¿Mhm? ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte? —inquirió el pelinegro.

—Eh...n-no, no. Discúlpame...creo que te confundí con alguien más —se excusó el profesor, carraspeando un poco— ¿Comenzamos ya?

Eso había dejado helado a Deidara...

— _¿Que fue eso...?_

-0-

—¡Excelente modulación!...eh... —confundido.

—¡Eh! ¡Disculpe, olvide presentarme jeje...! Obito. Me llamo Uchiha Obito —dilucidó

—Si...Obito —repasó el bermejo— Deidara...esto será suficiente por hoy. ¡Estuvo muy bueno! Muchas gracias por venir

—Jm —asintió el ojiazul. Si su maestro estaba contento, el también. Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente a Obito, quien bajaba del escenario con cansancio— ¿A dónde crees vas?

—¿Eh? Pues...a casa ¿No? —contestó el ojinegro.

—No bromees, debes ayudarme a guardar la escenografía, hm —demandó Deidara.

—Uhg... —gotita[?]

— _Nhn...así que ese es tu verdadero nombre..._ —pensó el profesor, observándoles de reojo— La obra es en una semana, por favor no falten a los ensayos del sábado. Hasta mañana —se retiró.

—Hasta mañana Danna, descanse —se despidió el menor.

—Ah...por cierto. ¡Deidara! —le llamó.

—¿Huh?...

—...buen trabajo. Eres la Julieta que siempre quise —le guiñe el ojo y se va.[?]

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron rojizas casi como un tomate.  
Una vez a solas...

—Yo vi eso... —comentó Obito con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

—¿Ver qué?

—"Eso"...—apuntó a su rostro— pareces una quinceañera —se burló.

—¿Acaso quieres morir? —se defendió Deidara, lanzándole un trozo de árbol[?].

—Anda... —esquiva[?]— no hace falta que lo ocultes. Te gusta el profesor ¿No? —se mofó con más ganas— no puedes engañarme tan fácilmente. Tengo instintos coquetos[?]

—...coqueto tienes el culo —gruñó de vuelta, recogiendo todo— mejor date prisa, si no quieres que te deje solo aquí, hm —y apagó la luz.

—¡E-ESPERA! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUI! ¡Me da miedo la oscuridad! —se cago todo[?].

-0-

A las afueras del teatro:

—Me voy a casa —se despidió el ojiazul— Hasta pronto.

—Espera... —le tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se moviera.

—Aish... —rezongó— ¿Y ahora que quieres, hm?

—¿Quieres...cenar conmigo? —preguntó Obito con timidez.

—...¿qué pretendes, eh? —arqueó una ceja.

—...cenar contigo... —explicó.

—...solo será una cena —aclaró Deidara.

—Solo una cena. Lo prometo —sonrió de vuelta.

-0-

22:34PM. Casa del Uchiha[?]

—Solo era una cena —se burló el Uchiha entre jadeos

—Ca-callate, idiota[?]—se dejó caer a la cama, tras el— Nunca m-mas volveré a caer en tus sucios trucos...h-hm —el rubio estaba tan cansado como el[?]

—Ese fue el mejor postre de mi vida —comentó Obito, estirándose sobre la cama con flojera.

—Bah...he probado mejores —agregó Deidara, escondiendo sus rozados pómulos en la almohada.

—De que hablas, si eras virgen —se mofó.

—¡Cierra la boca anciano! —le tiró una almohada.

—Oye... —acalló unos segundos, tomando una postura muy pensativa antes de hablar— Creo que nunca te di las gracias por esto... —los ojos de Obito estaban más opacos de lo normal.

—¿De qué demonios hablas ahora...? —inquirió Deidara— no sabía que se daban las gracias por esto —musitó bien bajito[?]

—Gracias por sanarme... —murmuró de vuelta. Una ligera sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios. En verdad estaba siendo sincero— creí que...jamás lo superaría

—Dudo que hayas estado enfermo en verdad... —desvío la mirada con vergüenza— creo que solamente estaba en tu mente...

—...o quizás me gustas mucho... —determinó el Uchiha.

Bien, esto había sido más bien una declaración de amor que un simple gracias de gratitud.  
Los orbes del rubio se abrieron como platos, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.  
No, esto no estaba bien.

— _¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido...? Demonios...¡Demonios!_ —se levantó de la cama— No puedo hacer esto... — _Danna..._

—¿Que tienes? —se levantó junto con el— Es-espera...¿Deidara?

—Lo siento...es-es que tu... —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, buscando su ropa con desesperación— Joder...no puedo...

—¡Aguarda, no te vayas! —le jaló del brazo— Mírame...

—...¿No lo entiendes? —le regresó la mirada con angustia— Esto está mal...a mí me...

—¿Es porque te gusta el profesor, no es así? ¿Sasori? —examinó Obito con molestia.

—¡Arg! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sasori! —refutó Deidara.

—¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡Y mucho! —protestó el Uchiha.

—¡¿Y si me gusta, que?! —le soltó el brazo con violencia— _de todas formas no es como si fuese a pasar algo entre nosotros_ —pensó entre labios duros— Me largo...adiós Uchiha...

—Pero... —verle salir, fue la única opción— _¿Que mas podía decirle? Que se me pasara por la cabeza la estúpida idea de ser correspondido. ¿Por qué lo seria? ¿Solo porque me lo he cogido, ya es mío? Que tontería...  
Claramente, cada paso que das, cada palabra que sale de tus labios...es y siempre será, por el. No por mi..._ — que idiota...ya no soy un crio —se golpeó la cabeza con desagrado.

-0-

Desde aquel día, no volvieron a hablar. Faltaban solo dos días para la gran obra. No mas ensayos.  
Lo único que tranquilizaba a Deidara, era el vago recuerdo de una promesa de antaño que Obito le había hecho. Sería su Romeo. Lo cual implicaba que sin importar las circunstancias de la vida, el llegaría a la obra a actuar. Aunque no supiese a ciencia cierta con qué cara le vería. La vergüenza le carcomía por dentro.  
 _¿Se puede estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo?_ _Que complicado es todo esto..._

No era como si el rubio anduviese acostándose con cualquiera. No importaba cuanto amara a Sasori. Al único hombre que se había entregado...era...

Distrito de Shibuya, en un ciber-café[?]

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡No estén golpeando los teclados de esa forma! —reclamó la azabache— ¡Mooohh...! No entienden con nada estos mocosos

—No te preocupes Kurotsuchi, yo me encargo de ellos —demandó el gordo gigante, tomando de la espalda a los niños[?]— ¿Que acaso no escucharon?

—¡BUAAH ES UNA MOLE! —lloriquearon los niños.

—¡Akatsuchi! ¡No estés destruyendo el lugar! —golpeó el mesón con brutalidad[?]

—Tsk...como siempre tan escandalosos ustedes aquí, hm —murmuró Deidara, cubriéndose un oído.

—¡Deidara-nii! Que sorpresa verte por aquí —saludó la muchacha con alegría.

—Si...lo mismo digo yo — _ni idea de que hago aquí tampoco_ — ¿Tienes un minuto...? —preguntó con nostalgia.

—¿Eh...?

En la parte trasera del recinto:

—¿En que líos te andas metiendo, eh? —suspiró la joven, meciendo sus pies sobre una mesa.

—No estoy aquí para sermones, tch —discutió el rubio— solo necesitaba a alguien que supiera de estas cosas.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí para que te de un consejo...? —ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad— para que hagas eso...realmente debes de estar desesperado

—...mejor me largo...

—Ya basta, deja de actuar como un crio —rezongó Kurotsuchi— oye...yo supongo que tu mamá no sabe de esto ¿O sí?

—Y no es como si me importara mucho —negó en respuesta.

—Pues...veras. Es solo una simple opinión. ¿Sabes? No estoy en tus zapatos como para poder darte una mejor idea. Pero según lo que me has contado...estas enamorado de tu maestro —explicó— y creo que lo que te paso con este chico, Uchiha. Fue solo un affair... —remató.

—¿...Un affair?... —redundó el ojiazul.

—Ajá —asintió— algo pasajero. Ya sabes...mhm...sexo casual.

—...pero no soy de tener encuentros así... —murmuró Deidara con inquietud.

—Bueno, bueno. El muchacho es atractivo ¿No?. Tiene dinero, es un maduro. No lo sé. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Si me dices que solo han intimado y ya. ¿Por qué tendrías que confundir tus sentimientos por Sasori, solo por eso? —determinó— es solo algo físico. Lo que sientes por Sasori es más que físico...deberías poner en una balanza las cosas —suspiró— desde que te conozco que andas babeando por ese pelirrojo.

—Lo sé. Pero...Sasori no me corresponde, hm.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga? Si no se lo dices —se encogió de hombros en tono burlesco— ¿Quieres aclarar tus sentimientos? Creo que es tiempo de que vayas y se lo digas

—Lo dices como si fuese tan fácil... —se cabrea.

—¡Lo es! ¡Pasa que eres un cobarde! —reclamó Kurotsuchi.

—¡Arg! ¡No soy ningún cobarde!...soy tímido...

—...no me pareciste nada de tímido cuando te acostaste con el actor, eh —se mofó.

—Eso fue distinto... — _no sabría como explicarlo. Cuando me tenía entre sus brazos...fue como si todas mis inseguridades desaparecieran. Me sentí tan cómodo...tan cálido_ — mi corazón palpita el doble de fuerte cuando estoy con Obito...

—Creo que lo único que puedes hacer aquí, es cerciorarte por ti mismo, quien es el amor que deseas en realidad tener. Solo tu corazón tiene la respuesta.

—¿Y qué hago...? —examinó el rubio.

—Ve a decírselo...declárate...con ambos. Solo así podrás saberlo... —esclareció la ojinegra.

—...bien — _tiene razón, solo diciéndolo podre sacarme esta espina del pecho. Iré donde Sasori primero_ —...iré.

—¡Así se habla! —le hace porras[?]— ¡Me llamas cualquier cosa! Si tienes problemas, no te olvides que tu prima esta aquí para ti, cuando quieras 3

-0-

La luz de su celular, parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué es? —Obito verificaba su móvil— ¿Un mensaje?...

 _"Obito  
Necesito verte hoy en el teatro a las 5:30. Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte. no llegues tarde"._

—¿Deidara...? —su corazón había dado un vuelco de solo leerlo. De un salto, se tiró bajo la cama a por sus zapatos. Iría a verle...

Teatro: 5:30PM:

—¡Hasta mañana maestro! —aullaron las muchachas.

—¡Hasta mañana chicas! Y recuerden que la Obra es mañana, por favor no olviden sus guiones —les despidió.

Las luces del escenario se habían opacado por completo, dándole una imagen lúgubre al lugar. Los conserjes y encargados de sonido se retiraban. Todo debía estar listo para el gran día. Incluso la escenografía estaba en posición.  
El silencio, no tardó en apoderarse del teatro...  
Cuando la gran puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe. Los pasos seguros de un corpulento peso se abalanzaron hacia los taburetes, buscando con insistencia en la penumbra.

—¿Deidara? —llamó el Uchiha con cuidado— ¿Estas aquí...?

—Obito... —llamó una voz familiar, desde atrás.

—¿Deidara? —se volteó a verle—...¿U-usted...?

Era Sasori...

—Lo siento, no soy Deidara. Soy yo —su roja cabellera, se asomó por el ventanal de luz.

—Usted es el maestro de Deidara. Sasori... —manifestó confundido— ¿En dónde está Deidara?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué debería de saber eso? —se encogió de hombros.

—Es que me envió un mensaje. Dijo que tenía que verme aquí —rascó su nuca con nerviosismo— pero no lo encuentro

—Te equivocas...el que envió el mensaje, fui yo —aclaró, caminando hacia él.

—...¿usted...envió el mensaje? — _¿Cómo es posible?...mierda. Ni si quiera verifiqué si el numero era de Deidara. ¿Cómo pasó esto?_ — ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero personal?

—Fácil, entré a tu perfil de Cosmopolitan... —musitó, quedando a solo centímetros de el.

—¿Mi perfil d-...? —recordando

 _—P-pero si eres... —murmuró Sasori en shock._

 _—¿Nos hemos visto antes? —curioseó Obito._

—Usted me conoce... —expresó el Uchiha con asombro.

—Claro que sí. Eres Tobi. ¿Cómo no conocerte? —murmuró con dejo de sensualidad. Lentamente fue acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su diestra— esa cicatriz...que me encanta... —sonrió de medio labio— debo admitir que eres mucho más guapo en persona que en tus películas...

—¿Eres...un fans o algo así? —ya no sabía que mas decir. Su tono de voz le había intimidado mucho.

—"Algo así"...—respondió con picardía, frotando sus manos por su pecho— no tienes idea de cuantos sueños húmedos tuve contigo. Ah... —recordando con dejo de morbosidad— eres como una obra de arte hecha persona. Obito...estas buenísimo...

—Es-...espera —le tomó de los brazos— basta. No hagas eso...yo ya no hago ese tipo de películas. Ya...me retiré. Si quieres un autógrafo o algo así... —desconcertado.

—¿Y eso qué? No te estoy pidiendo una película —aclaró Sasori con firmeza, llegando a murmurar en su oído con sutileza— quiero que me cojas bien duro...como a tus chicos...

— _Este tipo ha perdido la razón..._ —le empujó levemente hacia atrás— escucha...esto está mal. Yo no soy prostituto. Era actor porno...pero ya no lo soy. No hago esas cosas... —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza— a-además...Deidara...

-0-

— _Danna...por fin lo he comprendido..._ —pensaba, mientras llegaba al teatro. Había corrido demasiado como para darse por vencido ahora— demonios...las luces están apagadas. Espero siga aquí... —y abrió la puerta.

-0-

—Deidara... —expuso Obito

—¿Deidara? ¿Qué pasa con Deidara? —refutó Sasori.

—Deidara está enamorado de ti —aclaró el Uchiha. Aunque esas palabras le habían dolido más que la mierda. Era momento de que lo supiera.

Pero...el rostro de Sasori se había desfigurado con la declaración. Aquella reacción, hubiese sido lo último que esperaría de el...

—¡Jajajaja! —carcajeó a rabiar— ¡¿Deidara enamorado de mi?! ¡Que tonterías dices! —ni él se la creía

—No es justo que te burles así... —discutió el pelinegro— te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¡No me burlo! Pero por favor...si es solo un crio —se mofó— no puedo creer que haya pensado que podría pasar algo entre nosotros

—No importa si es solo un muchacho...el es una buena persona —respondió con cólera— ¡No deberías comportante así!

—¡Escucha! ¡Deja ya de hablar de Deidara! —le jaló del cuello— esto se trata de tu y yo...¿Comprendes, Tobi?

—¡Ghn...deja de llamarme así! —Obito empujó a Sasori con irritación, refunfuñando entre dientes— esto es increíble...

—¿Que es increíble? —rió— ya te dije que no me interesa Deidara.

—Que alguien tan puro...hermoso y gentil como Deidara, pueda estar enamorado de alguien como tu —determinó con disgusto.

—Vaya... —el bermejo sonrió con travesura— parece ser que alguien más está enamorado del muchacho...

—...¿y si así fuese, que? —reveló Obito— Si estoy enamorado de él, es mi problema

—Nada —asintió, limpiándose la ropa— admito que esto fue toda una locura. Pero lamento informarte que nada podrá surgir entre él y yo. Lo aclaro. Es solo mi alumno —y le clavó una mirada llena de dureza— yo solo quería sexo casual contigo. Nada comprometedor...tengo una reputación que cuidar —dicho esto, tomó sus cosas— eres un desperdicio de hombre...supongo que tendré que seguir viendo tus viejas películas~. Adiós Uchiha, no faltes mañana —el bermejo se retiraba del teatro.

Un encuentro casual, rodeado de una discusión llena de intriga y falsas esperanzas. Haber venido por nada. Eso sí que era una pérdida de tiempo.  
Sin embargo...no lo era del todo.

No...  
Por que no estaban solos ahí.  
Justo detrás del paredón principal, yacía un joven con la espalda apegada a la pared.  
Sus rubios cabellos, ocultaron sus ojos, que entre lagrimas, acallaron en el silencio del recinto.  
Deidara lo había escuchado todo...

— _Que idiota..._ —pensó, limpiando sus ojos— _¿Por qué demonios estoy llorando...? Fui un tonto en creer que esto podría funcionar...yo...no..._ —dio un paso hacia adelante. El tarro de pintura que yacía en el suelo, fue derramado sobre la madera, provocando así un ruido estruendoso, difícil de inmolar— _¡Mierda, pero que torpe, hm!_

—...no hace falta que sigas ocultándote. Sé que estas ahí... —llamó Obito— Sal...

— _¡Shhht! ¡¿Cómo demonios supo que era yo?!_ —no le quedaba de otra, se había delatado solo. En un suspiro agobiante, se asomó hasta donde la luz le diera en la nuca— eres muy listo

—Y tu muy tonto —respondió en un tono neutral. Sus negros orbes se clavaron en los de su contrario con penetrante anhelo. Ahora...eran ellos dos los que yacían solos en medio de la penumbra— supongo que escuchaste todo.

—Cada palabra —asintió el rubio, caminando con lentitud hacia él.

—Las cosas...no resultaron como pensaba —respondió el Uchiha, también caminando hacia él.

Ya estaban a solo centímetros de cada uno...  
Y casi como un afán de sentimientos, sus miradas se conectaron con fugaz expectación.

—Hola... —expresó Obito. Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Hacia días que no se veían.

—Hola, idiota —respondió Deidara con una risa floja.

—Es-escucha... —farfulló con vergüenza— sobre lo que dije anteriormente...

—Yo también te amo, Obito —esclareció Deidara, con total seguridad.

—...De-dei...

— _Ahora lo sé. Ahora lo sé con claridad. Kurotsuchi..._ —sus manos se alzaron hasta sus mejillas— _sé lo que realmente mi corazón sentía y quería en realidad. Estaba cegado por el anhelo de tener algo que toda la vida soñé. Pero me di cuenta al final..._ —lentamente sus labios se fueron uniendo en un suave beso— _que nunca sabes lo que quieres...hasta que lo encuentras. Y yo...yo lo acabo de encontrar..._ —musitó sobre sus labios con ternura— y eso...eres tu...Obito.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Deidara saltó a sus brazos, apegándose a él, cual koala a un árbol. Sus manos rodearon su cuello y sus piernas, sus caderas. No hacía falta decir más.

—Deidara... —redundó el pelinegro, sobre sus labios. Sus frentes yacían pegadas solo por el placer de sentir un poco más, sus agitadas respiraciones— _puedo entenderlo. Gracias a ti, entendí que lo que estaba enfermo no era mi virilidad, si no mi corazón. Y eres tú, el que me ha curado de mi enfermedad. Estaba vacio...estaba vacio..._

—Nunca lo he hecho en un teatro —musitó con traviesa inocencia. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojitas.

—Eso suena interesante... —murmuró de vuelta, perdiéndose en la penumbra del lugar.

-0-

 _Kurotsuchi. Jamás podría explicarte con palabras lo que siento, cada vez que Obito se apodera de mi cuerpo. Cuando sus manos recorren mi piel, siento como si fuera el fuego del mismísimo elo de pasión el quema mi ser.  
Puedo sentir como su venérea intimidad arrasa con violencia, hasta lo profundo de mis entrañas. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.  
Ya no es precario discernir si su húmeda lengua está tocando mis rosados botoncitos, o mi alma. No se puede esclarecer a ciencia cierta si es su voz, lo que recoge  
Es increíble...como cada célula de mi cuerpo y de mi mente, se estremecen al escuchar sus gemidos. Son tan varoniles, tan secos y lascivos. Despiertan sensaciones carnales que pocos podrían llegar a conocer. _

_El vaivén que mis caderas hacen sobre su vigorosidad, la forma en la que araño su piel, el frenesí, con el que presiona mi cuerpo al suyo, el elixir que se forma entre su sudor y el mío. Ya no...ya no puedo mas...me ha_ _arrancado de la garganta, la palabra concisa para pronunciar su nombre._ _Soy_ _recibido entre sus brazos y colmado de su esencia. Me voy._

-0-

Día de la Obra, festival escolar. 2:13 PM.

—¡Felicidades chicos! ¡Lo lograron! —les abrazó Naruto, con entusiasmo.

—¡Hey! ¡Te-ten cuidado que me despeinas, hm! —protestó Deidara, empujándolo— saquese[?]

—¡Vamos Sasuke tu también diles algo-ttebayo!

—Jm... —carraspeó, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa— no se ven nada de mal.

—No se ustedes chicos, pero...este traje me aprieta un poco la entrepiernas —gotita[?]

—¿Tú crees? —comentó Deidara, observándole el trasero[?]— bonita retaguardia —se mofó.

—¡NO ES GRACIOSO COÑO! ¬¬ —refutó Obito.

—¡Juaj! Eres la Julieta más linda que han visto mis ojos —se burló Hidan, dándole un empujón de hombro— hey...rubia. ¿No te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

—Piérdete, que en el acto 6 me suicido —Deidara se largó.


End file.
